Coeur à prendre
by Devil Of Love
Summary: Il se passe de drôles de soirées à Poudlard, surtout quand Hermione et Dumbledore s’en mêlent… La vie de certains risque de changer. Slash HP/DM.
1. Coeur à vendre

**Titre :** Cœur à prendre

**Disclamer : **Rien à moi :'( et tout à JKR (c'est pô juste XD ) …

**Genre : **Slash HP/DM.

**Note : **Me revoilà beaucoup plus vite que prévue !!! Mais bon, vu que c'est pour publier une toute nouvelle fic, j'me suis dit que vous ne m'en voudriez pas trop XD…

**Rating :** M

**Remerciements : **Un grand bravo à ma béta Kittyelo qui a corrigé ce chapitre avec un brio remarquable XD !!! Merki beaucoup

**Résumé : **Il se passe de drôles de soirées à Poudlard, surtout quand Hermione et Dumbledore s'en mêlent… La vie de certains risque de changer.

**Chapitre 1 : Cœur à vendre**

- Jeunes gens, je vous demande votre attention ! s'écria Albus Dumbledore, les deux mains levées dans un geste d'apaisement.

Le vieil homme, debout sur une grande estrade installée au fond de la grande salle, portait une robe pourpre et argentée. Il souriait d'un air bienveillant en attendant le silence - silence qui fut difficile à obtenir, compte tenu de l'excitation et de la fébrilité ambiante.

Le directeur de Poudlard avait annoncé la veille au diner, à l'ensemble des élèves, qu'une surprise avait été organisée par d'autres élèves et lui-même pour fêter le retour de la paix dans le pays. En effet, la guerre s'était enfin terminée il y avait 3 moi de cela, le jour de Noël. Le jeune Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la grande bataille entre les Aurors, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les partisans de Voldemort.

_« Mais à quel prix ? » _se demandait souvent Harry. De nombreuses vies avaient été ôtées cette nuit-là, sans compter les morts des dernières années…

Les pertes étaient considérables mais, peu à peu, la vie reprenait son cours.

Pourtant, Albus s'inquiétait pour le bonheur de ses étudiants. C'est pourquoi il avait accueilli avec grand plaisir la proposition qui lui avait été faite par un petit groupe d'élèves. Il avait fallu un mois au Directeur pour mettre en place cette soirée si spéciale et enfin, tout était prêt.

- Bien, bien… sourit-il après plusieurs minutes. J'imagine aisément votre impatience face à tant de mystères. Je ne vais donc pas vous faire languir plus longtemps chers élèves. Cependant, il me semble plus juste de demander à une étudiante en particulier de venir me rejoindre ici, afin d'expliquer le pourquoi de cette fête, sachant que l'idée lui revient.

- Mlle Granger ? Appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Les murmures cessèrent tout à coup, lorsque la concernée se leva avec lenteur avant de se diriger vers l'estrade, slalomant entre les différentes petites tables rondes disposées un peu partout dans la grande salle pour l'occasion. Elle avait un petit sourire supérieur qui lui allait si bien et qui faisait sa réputation en tant qu'élève la plus intelligente de sa génération.

Ayant rejoint le vieil homme, elle lui fit un sourire et se tourna vers l'assemblée :

- Très chers camarades, fit-elle, comme vous devez tous le savoir, cela fait 7 années que j'étudie à Poudlard. Les dernières années ont été difficiles pour nous tous et…

Elle s'arrêta pour se racler la gorge, émue malgré elle.

- Le pays est en train de se reconstruire, tant bien que mal.

Son visage, qui s'était fermé, s'éclaira.

- Le problème, c'est que vu notre âge et notre statut d'étudiant, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour aider dans cette reconstruction. Or, c'est notre avenir qui en dépend, s'exclama-t-elle avec une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux chocolat. J'ai donc eu une idée pour remédier à cela, que j'ai proposée au professeur Dumbledore. Et je tiens à préciser que, sans lui, ce projet n'aurait jamais abouti !

Le directeur pouffa sous les applaudissements et sifflets de la foule. Hermione attendit que le silence revienne avant de reprendre avec excitation.

- Ce soir, nous allons donc participer à une vente aux enchères, déclara-t-elle. Je sais, jusque là rien de bien transcendant, même s'il faut savoir que l'argent recueilli servira à la construction d'un orphelinat. Si cette vente aux enchères est si particulière, c'est parce que ce seront des élèves, qui ont accepté au préalable, qui seront vendus, et ce, pour une durée de 3 jours.

Un silence choqué et ébahi accueillit la révélation de la préfète en chef.

- Bien entendu, continua-t-elle, les acheteurs ne devront en aucun cas soumettre les élèves vendus à des actes illégaux. C'est pourquoi je voudrais énoncer quelques règles pour les 3 prochains jours : - aucune violation de la loi de quelque sorte que ce soit n'est acceptée ;

- un acheteur ne peut forcer l'élève vendu à faire des actes humiliants, illégaux ou encore sexuels

- Si une plainte pour infraction d'une de ces règles est déposée auprès du directeur, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de punir sévèrement l'élève concerné. De plus, seuls les élèves à partir de la 5e année pourront participer à cette vente aux enchères pour raison d'éthique.

Des protestations furent émises, ainsi que des grognements mécontents, vite étouffés cependant tant les élèves étaient impatients de connaître le nom des élèves vendus.

- Mis à part ceci, les élèves achetés resteront avec leur « propriétaire » durant ces 72 heures et devront accéder à leurs différentes requêtes.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

- J'espère que cette expérience inédite permettra à certains élèves de se rapprocher en faisant fi des barrières entre les maisons. Bien, le moment est donc venu d'appeler les élèves destinés à être vendus. Ils viendront ici un par un. La soirée se déroulera selon le même principe qu'une vente aux enchères moldue normale, ce qui veut dire que les personnes intéressées par l'élève à vendre devront lever une de leurs mains en énonçant le prix qu'ils souhaitent mettre dans la vente.

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes avant que la brunette ne se tourne, étonnée, vers Albus Dumbledore.

- Professeur ? demanda-t-elle

- Ah oui ! sursauta celui-ci. J'avais oublié que c'était à moi de parler… rit-il déclenchant un sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré chez Hermione.

Il fit un large cercle avec sa baguette et une table haute ainsi qu'un petit marteau d'or apparurent devant le directeur.

- Je décrète donc la vente aux enchères de Poudlard ouverte ! s'écria-t-il en frappant un coup sur la petite table. La première vente concernera Miss Granger elle-même. La mise à prix débutera à 5 mornilles.

- 10 ! s'exclama aussitôt Ernie Macmillan.

- 15 ! enchérit Ron après un regard noir au poufsouffle.

- 1 gallion! fit Susan Bones en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Hermione. *

- 2 gallions ! renchérit Anthony Goldstein en riant.

- 3 ! dit Ernie.

- 5 ! rugit le rouquin en se levant.

De nombreux élèves éclatèrent de rire face à son emportement.

- 5 gallions une fois, 5 gallions deux fois, 5 gallions trois fois. Hermione Granger adjugée à M. Ron Weasley, déclara Dumbledore en récupérant les gallions qu'il déposa dans une urne en argent gravée de symboles inconnus.

Celui-ci, un grand sourire aux lèvres, vint chercher son lot, qu'il embrassa fougueusement sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée.

- Notre seconde vente est celle de Ginny Weasley, reprit le vieil homme après quelques secondes.

La dernière des Weasley s'avança vers l'estrade, ses longs cheveux roux flamboyants cascadant dans son dos. Elle portait une petite robe rouge qui laissait deviner ses courbes avantageuses et attirait bien des regards.

- La mise à prix est à 5 mornilles.

- 10 ! s'exclama un poufsouffle boutonneux de 5ème année du nom de Harvey.

- 15 ! renchérit immédiatement Michael Corner.

- 1 gallion ! fit Dean Thomas.

- 2 gallions, énonça une voix basse et charmeuse.

La rouquine, ainsi que le reste de l'école se tourna vers le jeune homme à la peau aussi sombre que ses yeux. Ses amis, assis à ses côtés, le dévisageaient avec stupeur, mais le serpentard, lui, ne faisait rien d'autre que d'observer les réactions de la griffondor.

La surprise passée, la jeune femme haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation avant de se détourner en souriant doucement.

N'importe quelle personne à ce moment précis ne pouvait nier la beauté naturelle et sauvage que possédait Ginny, et surtout pas Blaise Zabini, qui se demandait pourtant encore ce qu'il lui avait pris.

- 3 gallions ! s'écria soudain Corner en fusillant le serpentard du regard.

Celui-ci eut un sourire narquois,

- 6, renchérit-il.

- 7 ! dit Dean en riant, ravi de la tournure que prenait les évènements et encore plus de la tête que faisait Ron…

- 8 ! reprit le poufsouffle boutonneux.

- 10 ! ajouta Corner avec férocité.

- 20, répliqua Blaise d'un ton indifférent.

- 25 ! continua le serdaigle dont le visage s'empourprait de plus en plus.

- 50 gallions, lança le jeune homme noir avec un sourire supérieur.

Seul le silence répondit à l'énonciation de cette somme exubérante.

- 50 gallions une fois ! rétorqua le directeur qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou

- sous les regards désespérés des autres professeurs - vu son large sourire et le pétillement de ses yeux bleus. 50 gallions deux fois, 50 gallions trois fois. Miss Ginny Weasley adjugée à M. Blaise Zabini.

Le beau brun vint chercher son achat avec nonchalance sous les applaudissements des élèves encore sous le choc, surtout du coté des serpentards et des griffondors, qui pour une fois étaient muets… ou en pleine crise d'hyperventilation pour un certain griffondor.

La soirée continua donc ainsi : Parvati Patil fut vendue à Seamus Finnigan plus heureux que jamais pour la somme de 4 gallions; Colin Crivey à Terry Boot pour 3 gallions ; Lavande Brown à Ernie Macmillan pour 5 gallions ; Luna Lovegood, à la surprise de tous, à Hannah Abbot pour la somme de 4 gallions… Et bien d'autres encore !

Puis, vint la clôture de la vente.

- Mes très chers élèves, sourit Albus, cette vente aux enchères arrive à son terme. Mais avant d'annoncer la fermeture ainsi que le total de sommes récoltées, il nous reste une dernière vente à effectuer.

Le vieil homme, rusé, fit une pause totalement voulue et reprit :

- Notre ultime vente sera donc celle de M. Harry Potter.

Aussitôt des mains se levèrent de partout dans la salle avant même que la mise à prix ne soit prononcée. Des sommes de plus en plus élevées étaient criées d'un peu partout.

- 2 gallions !

- 3 !

- 8 !

- 10 gallions !

- Jeunes gens, calmez-vous je vous prie ! tonna le directeur, qui était tout sauf fâché, en donnant 3 coups secs de son petit marteau d'or sur la petite table haute en bois massif. Je comprends aisément votre enthousiasme, sourit-il, mais laissez au moins Harry venir jusqu'ici avant de surenchérir.

Le héros national, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade. Il se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise, mais s'il était là, c'était pour un but bien précis et il ne comptait pas baisser les bras si près du but.

_« J'espère qu'Hermione a raison, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de la tuer » _pensa-t-il en pestant silencieusement devant les trop nombreux regards qui le dévisageaient.

Il se recentra sur son objectif et oublia pendant un instant que tous les étudiants de Poudlard avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Harry portait, pour l'occasion, un jean foncé - qui le moulait d'une manière qu'Hermione et Ginny avaient qualifiée de carrément divine – ainsi qu'un polo bleu clair.

- La mise à prix est à 10 mornilles, énonça Dumbledore avec ce qu'il semblait un grand amusement qui donna à Harry l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

_« Pense à ton objectif ! » _se répéta-t-il _« Ne tue pas Mione ! Ron en a encore besoin… »_

Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, des sommes furent criées de part et d'autre. Il y en avait tant que le jeune homme brun avait du mal à suivre et à repérer les visages de ses potentiels acheteurs. Là, il reconnut Padma Patil, Denis Crivey, Theodore Nott, Justin Finch- Fletchey, Mandy Brocklehurst, Romilda Vane, Morag MacDougal et aussi une poufsouffle de 6ème année totalement inconnue à Harry…

Les prix augmentaient rapidement, on en était déjà à 13 gallions, et bien que le nombre d'acheteurs ait diminué, il y en avait toujours beaucoup trop au goût du griffondor.

« _Respire_, s'intima-t-il, _expire et inspire_. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la vente semblait se disputer entre Denis, Romilda et Morag, un serdaigle de 7ème année très mignon.

- 45 ! beugla Romilda.

- 52 ! enchérit Denis.

- 67 ! reprit Morag.

- 200 gallions, énonça une voix froide et traînante.

Alors, seulement, Harry se permit un sourire satisfait.

« _Merci, Mione_ »

_A suivre…_

* : N'oubliez pas que 17 mornilles valent 1 gallion…

Alors ? Vous avez aimé, détesté ? Review or not review ?

D.O.L


	2. Coeur tenté

**Titre :** Cœur à prendre

**Disclamer :** Rien ni personne ne m'appartient… Et décidément, c'est pas cool :'(

**Genre : **Slash HP/DM, avec dans ce chapitre un petit début d'un autre couple… Lequel me demanderez-vous ? Ahahah, surprise… XD 

**Note : **Coucou !!! Et oui, c'est moi, jsuis de retour… XD !! Avec un bien plus long chapitre en prime… En plus, chanceux que vous êtes, je vous livre un Harry assez démoniaque (aux dires de ma béta XD) ainsi qu'une fin de chapitre alléchante (toujours aux dires de ma béta…) !!!

**Rating :** M

**Remerciements : **Merci à ma béta Kittyelo qui n'a vraiment pas besoin de s'excuser pour son (tout petit très léger) retard… XD

Merci beaucoup aussi aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews XD (à « jo » surtout revieweur anonyme à qui je n'ai donc pas pu répondre en personne !! Merci !!!)

Merci aussi à ceux qui à ma plus grand surprise (et très grand plaisir aussi je dois l'avouer XD) m'ont mis dans leur fics favorites… Suis vraiment trop gâtée XD !!

**Résumé : **Il se passe de drôles de soirées à Poudlard, surtout quand Hermione et Dumbledore s'en mêlent… La vie de certains risque de changer.

**Chapitre 2 : Cœur tenté**

Un silence de mort régnait dans la grande salle. Il semblait à Harry que tous les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs, avaient cessé de respirer.

- 200 gallions une fois, 200 gallions deux fois, 200 gallions trois fois, fit Albus Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. Harry Potter adjugé vendu à Draco Malfoy pour la très généreuse somme de 200 gallions.

Quelques applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la salle, mais le reste de la populace était bien trop choquée pour ne serait-ce que penser à faire un geste.

En fait, une seule pensée tournait dans la plupart des esprits horrifiés :

_« Qu'allait-il arriver au héros du monde sorcier en restant trois jours avec Draco Malfoy, l'homme qui était à ce jour son pire ennemi !! »_

Bien sûr, la guerre était finie et le dernier héritier Malfoy avait risqué sa vie en devenant espion pour le compte de l'ordre du phœnix. Bien sur, il avait été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin et était maintenant adulé pour la bravoure dont il avait fait preuve.

Mais ce jeune homme restait, malgré tout, l'adversaire éternel, la Némésis, l'opposé en tout point d'Harry Potter.

C'est pourquoi la plupart des élèves regardèrent avec la plus grande appréhension le prince des Serpentards s'avançant avec l'élégance rare qui le caractérisait vers l'estrade où se tenait Harry Potter.

Tout à leur inquiétude, personne ne fit attention à l'expression du survivant qui, étrangement, ne semblait ni choquée, ni alarmée. Le survivant, en cet instant, était plutôt calme, presque détaché.

Draco alla déposer une bourse en cuir dans les mains du Directeur radieux, puis il se tourna lentement vers Harry.

- Potter, le salua-t-il froidement.

- Malfoy, répondit le brun sur le même ton avant de le suivre jusqu'à la table ronde où la plupart des Serpentards de 7ème année étaient installés.

Prenant place avec nonchalance, Malfoy eut un sourire moqueur devant l'expression ahurie de ses amis. Pansy dévisageait Potter en plissant les yeux. Vincent et Gregory semblaient avoir avalé une potion de régurgitation particulièrement répugnante. Blaise secouait la tête d'un air navré, même si ses yeux noirs brillaient de complicité et d'amusement. Millicent, elle, se tenait la tête entre les mains avec désespoir alors qu'Harry s'asseyait à son tour – deux Griffondors à une table de Serpentards, c'était vraiment trop pour les nerfs de la blonde. Seul Théo était indifférent. Il buvait tranquillement son verre de jus de citrouille en souriant doucement. En même temps, il en fallait beaucoup pour étonner Nott…

- Bien, la soirée arrive donc à son terme, s'exclama un Dumbledore aux anges. La totalité de la vente s'élève à 293 gallions. Cette somme contribuera à la construction et à l'aménagement de l'orphelinat Sirius Black. Je tiens à remercier les élèves qui se sont portés volontaires pour être vendus ainsi que les généreux donateurs. Je vous laisse donc aller rejoindre vos dortoirs.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire complice avant d'ajouter :

- Des lits ont été installés dans chaque dortoir où dorment les acheteurs. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente fin de soirée et une bonne nuit!

Un grand brouhaha envahit la grande salle alors que la plupart des élèves se levaient, faisant racler leurs chaises, afin d'aller se coucher après la soirée plutôt riche en rebondissements.

Pourtant, deux Griffondors, plus courageux que les autres, osèrent s'approcher de la petite table circulaire, où Harry et Ginny attendaient de suivre leurs « acheteurs ».

- Harry, Ginny ! Interpella Hermione.

Les deux concernés se retournèrent, souriant.

- Ça va? leur demanda la préfète, les sourcils froncés.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant d'éclater de rire devant la moue plus que crispée de Ron.

- Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Bougonna celui-ci en se renfrognant.

- Tu as l'art et la manière de tout dramatiser, Ron, soupira Ginny.

Le rouquin grogna puis plissa brusquement les yeux en rencontrant le regard de Blaise.

- T'as intérêt à faire gaffe à ma petite sœur, Zabini, gronda-t-il menaçant, ou tu risques de retrouver une certaine partie de ton anatomie grandement diminuée !

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils, nullement impressionné.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron, je veillerai sur elle, assura Harry en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Après tout, nous sommes deux à devoir être enfermés dans la cage aux serpents, lança-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Prend garde à toi, Potter ! susurra une voix très proche derrière Harry. Il se pourrait grandement que tu ne sois pas dans la capacité de tenir ta promesse…

Le ton de Malfoy était grave, et son souffle brûlant alors qu'il allait s'écraser contre la peau découverte du cou du brun. Ce dernier eut un frisson involontaire mais ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage aux traits fins du Serpentard pour savoir qu'un sourire dangereux pour sa santé mentale devait jouer sur ses lèvres pleines.

- Attention Malfoy ! N'oublie pas le règlement… le prévint Hermione.

Harry, lui, préféra ignorer la remarque de Malfoy pour se concentrer sur ses deux meilleurs amis, ou plutôt sur son presque frère qui semblait vraiment mal en point.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, Ron ! dit-il avec douceur. Pense plutôt aux trois jours que tu vas passer avec Mione et à tout ce que tu vas pouvoir lui demander, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Un sourie béat remplaça la moue assombrie de Ron, alors qu'Hermione secouait la tête d'un air faussement désespéré.

- Une affreuse image mentale vient de m'assaillir, fit une voix traînante, approuvée par les hochements de tête d'un Blaise à la mine écœurée.

- Oh, ta gueule, toi ! Intima le rouquin sans perdre son sourire. Si tu as le moindre problème, Ginny, tu… tenta-t-il en regardant sa sœur gravement.

- Oui, Ron ! Souffla celle-ci, exaspérée.

- Ok, marmonna-t-il à contrecoeur. Je vous laisse, on se voit demain.

Et après un dernier regard noir pour les Serpentards, il fit volte-face, suivi d'Hermione qui leur lança un dernier « Amusez-vous bien » en pouffant.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Blaise se tourna vers Ginny, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Il est vraiment terrifiant ton frère, Weasley ! Persifla-t-il.

- Ne sous-estime pas un Weasley, Zabini ! répliqua Ginny en se rapprochant du jeune homme noir. Tu risquerais d'être surpris.

La jolie rouquine s'éloigna avec un sourire mystérieux avant d'ajouter :

- De plus, je n'ai besoin d'aucune protection, je sais parfaitement me défendre seule.

Et après un dernier clin d'œil coquin, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande salle. Harry éclata de rire en découvrant les visages stupéfaits des Serpentards. Mais, en avisant la façon dont Zabini la regardait partir, il se promit de faire attention à elle, malgré les protestations de la rouquine.

- Allons-y ! ordonna Malfoy froidement. J'ai bien peur que la mini belette ne connaisse pas le mot de passe de notre salle commune.

Le Prince des Serpents avait parlé, et aussitôt le groupe suivit. Harry murmura un « Oui, Maître Malfoy ! Tout de suite, Maître Malfoy » ironique qui arracha un sourire à Nott qui passait à côté de lui à ce moment-là. Sourire que le jeune homme garda durant tout le trajet dans les couloirs glacés de Poudlard.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, Potter, commenta-t-il calmement.

Surpris, Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour observer le profil serein du Serpentard qui marchait à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était. Les lumières tremblotantes qui éclairaient les couloirs qui menaient aux cachots le rendaient plus fragile… plus beau aussi.

Le survivant eut un sourire désabusé. Sans même le savoir, Nott venait de toucher un point sensible. Bien sûr qu'Harry savait dans quoi il s'embarquait : un foutu merdier. Il le savait et il avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre avant de s'engager dans cette histoire absurde. Pourtant, c'était la seule solution, même si elle était risquée. La fin de l'année – et la fin de Poudlard – était bien trop proche pour qu'Harry ne tente pas cette … expérience à double tranchant. Car au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'après ces 3 jours, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Dans le bon, ou dans le mauvais sens.

Le brusque arrêt du groupe lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Croisant le regard de Ginny, il lui fit un clin d'œil complice qui la fit pouffer de rire.

- Salazar, l'unique.

« _C'est tellement typique de Serpentards_ », pensa Harry.

Entré dans la salle commune, le brun fut surpris de trouver la grande pièce bien plus chaleureuse que lorsqu'il y était allé en 2e année avec Ron. Il lui trouva un côté imposant par sa grandeur, mais les canapés luxueux semblaient confortables et les teintures vert et argenté qui couvraient les murs de pierre lui donnaient une allure plus…humaine. La plupart des élèves n'étaient pas encore couchés et parlaient tranquillement, regroupés autour de tables de bois clair ou autour du feu dans des fauteuils émeraude.

Étant habitué à cet état de fait, Harry ne se formalisa même pas du silence pesant qui suivit son arrivée. De plus, il était bien trop occupé à essayer de ne pas penser à lui et Malfoy… dans la même chambre… dans le même lit…

- Je suis exténuée ! Bailla élégamment Pansy. Et puis, la journée de demain risque d'être très intéressante, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Suis-moi Weasley ! rétorqua-t-elle après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses amis.

Cette dernière eut une grimace.

- Bonne nuit, Harry ! Chuchota Ginny malgré tout en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Le sourire qu'eut le survivant fut si doux qu'il fit soupirer d'envie deux Serpentardes de 5e année qui bavardaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Ses yeux verts remplis de tendresse suivirent la dernière des Weasley jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Se tournant vers Malfoy, Harry fut surpris de l'intensité avec laquelle celui-ci l'observait. Il sentit son souffle se bloquer et ne put respirer que lorsque Draco se détourna sans un mot. Harry haussa les épaules et suivit Malfoy qui se dirigeait vers une porte située vers le fond de la salle commune. Les mains dans les poches, le héros du monde sorcier dégageait une sérénité qu'il était loin de ressentir intérieurement.

Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé entrer dans la chambre de Draco ?

- Audaces Fortuna Juvat * !

La voix légèrement rauque du blond fit sursauter Harry. Il vit Malfoy s'effacer dans la pièce sombre. Après une brève hésitation, il le suivit.

Draco lança le sort d'éclairement et les lampes de la chambre du préfet en chef s'illuminèrent. La pièce était grande sans être immense. Elle ressemblait assez à celle que possédait Hermione dans la tour des Griffondors, à l'exception que celle de Malfoy était plus sombre, ce qui était sûrement dû au fait qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Mais elle possédait une beauté et une élégance que la chambre de sa meilleure amie n'aurait jamais.

Une gigantesque armoire en ébène occupait une grande partie du mur de droite. Un grand lit à baldaquin vert et argenté trônait au centre de la pièce. Il y avait aussi un bureau, rangé de façon méticuleuse, une étagère remplie de livres et de bibelots divers. Une autre porte sur le côté gauche de la chambre devait mener à la salle de bain. Harry fut étonné de voir de nombreuses photos et posters accrochés sur les murs.

Un parchemin plié était posé sur le lit et ne semblait pas à sa place dans l'univers ordonné de la pièce.

Le Serpentard avait dû se faire la même remarque, car il se dirigea vers son lit, sur lequel il s'assit avec nonchalance, et s'empara du bout de papier. Il l'ouvrit lentement. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur ce qui semblait être une lettre et Harry vit ses prunelles orageuses s'assombrir.

- Parfait ! Grinça la voix glaciale de Malfoy.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna le Griffondor avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Les yeux anthracite se plongèrent dans les siens.

- Regarde par toi-même, Potty ! À moins que ton cerveau ne soit plus capable de lire une lettre, fit-il sèchement.

Surpris par le ton du Serpentard, il se saisit du parchemin que Malfoy lui tendait avec raideur.

_Cher M. Malfoy,_

_Ayant la chance de posséder une chambre personnelle due à votre statut de préfet en chef, vous allez devoir partager votre espace avec votre « achat »._

_Bien que la superficie de celle-ci soit tout à fait convenable, je me vois dans le regret de vous annoncer que vous et Mr. Potter n'aurait pas le droit au deuxième lit requis pour cette vente aux enchères._

_Miss Granger et moi-même avons longuement discuté et nous sommes venus à la conclusion qu'il aurait été injuste que vous – qui avez déjà droit à une chambre personnelle – ayez en plus un autre à lit à disposition._

_Nous n'avons non plus voulu écourter cette fantastique expérience en vous séparant et en faisant dormir M. Potter dans le dortoir des Serpentards de 7e année._

_De plus, votre chambre possède un très beau lit double qui, j'en suis sûr, fera office de literie pour Mr. Potter et vous-même._

_Bien entendu, Miss Granger est dans la même situation que vous et a accepté immédiatement mes conditions._

_En espérant que vous passerez une excellente nuit._

_A.P.W.B Dumbledore_

Harry dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Décidément, sa meilleure amie ne faisait pas les choses à moitié…

Haussant les épaules, Harry replia tranquillement la lettre avant de la reposer sur le lit, à côté du poing de Malfoy crispé sur les draps de soie verte. Celui-ci le dévisageait avec incrédulité. Ce qui – Harry dut bien se l'avouer – le ravit intensément.

« _Dans ce jeu, j'ai un coup d'avance sur toi Malfoy_… »

- La nouvelle n'a pas l'air de te gêner outre mesure ! fit le blond sèchement.

- Quand j'ai accepté de participer à cette vente, je me doutais que les 3 jours allaient être… particuliers, répondit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Et puis, je savais qu'avec ma chance légendaire, quelque chose dans ce genre-là allait me tomber dessus. Dommage, Malfoy ! sourit-il, narquois. T'aurais dû acheter quelqu'un de plus chanceux.

Le préfet en chef eut un soupir. Potter avait raison. La situation était comme ça, et elle allait durer 3 jours. Il allait devoir faire avec. Il se maudit encore une fois de ne pas avoir réussi à résister à acheter cet homme aux yeux trop verts et au corps trop tentant.

Jeune homme qui, après un dernier regard interrogateur, s'était détourné pour se diriger vers la chaise du bureau afin d'y déposer son pull qu'il avait attaché autour de sa taille.

Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant la chamade, Draco regarda Potter retirer le polo leu clair qu'il portait, laissant découvrir un dos parfait. La peau légèrement mate du Griffondor luisait d'un éclat satiné dans la semi-pénombre de la chambre.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Bafouilla Malfoy d'une voix rauque, résistant à l'envie incongrue qu'il avait d'aller caresser cette peau, de la lécher, de la…

Harry se figea avant de se retourner lentement – oh, si lentement – permettant à Draco d'admirer le torse fin et musclé du Survivant, ainsi que la fine ligne de poils noirs qui partait du nombril et allait jusque sous le ô combien gênant jean.

« _Gênant ?!? Mais, putain qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive je deviens fou ! _»

- Je me déshabille, Malfoy ! répondit le brun calmement, obligeant Draco à remonter son regard vers le visage légèrement moqueur du brun. Pour la première fois, il envia le sang-froid de Potter.

- Il est 1 h du matin et j'ai envie de dormir. Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais il m'arrive très rarement de dormir habillé… Alors, à moins que tu aies quelque chose de mieux à me proposer, je vais me coucher.

« _Quelque chose de mieux à lui proposer ?_ » Malfoy déglutit difficilement.

N'attendant pas de réponse du préfet plongé dans ses pensées, Harry déboutonna son jean et l'enleva. Et c'est simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir qu'Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, s'avança vers Draco Malfoy.

Il s'arrêta devant lui, à seulement quelques centimètres du lit, ses cuisses nues touchant presque les genoux encore habillés du blond. Le regard gris de Malfoy remonta lentement, glissant sur les abdominaux légèrement dessinés d'Harry, sur ses épaules carrées et indéniablement masculines, jusqu'au visage du brun. Celui-ci eut un haussement de sourcils interrogateur qui lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

Malfoy se leva d'un bond, poussant brusquement Harry avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. À l'intérieur, il se laissa glisser au sol en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Putain, il venait, ni plus ni moins, de mater outrageusement l'homme qu'il était censé détester le plus au monde.

Respirant un grand coup, il releva la tête avec fierté. Il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne se laissait jamais déstabiliser! Jamais!

Ceci étant dit, il pouvait aller prendre une douche, une longue et très froide douche…

Se coulant sous les draps, Harry eut un sourire en entendant l'eau de la douche couler. Le brun appréciait de plus en plus quand son côté Serpentard avait des idées aussi brillantes…

_À suivre…_

Alors, alors, alors ?????

Est-ce que ma béta avait raison ???

Attends vos reviews avec impatience…

* : Le mot de passe de Draco veut dire « La fortune sourit aux audacieux » en latin .


	3. Coeur charmé

** Titre :** Cœur à prendre

** Disclamer :** Tout à JKR, à part bien sur, l'idée saugrenue de cette fanfic XD

J'avoue également avoir piqué le nom de la potion dans ce chapitre qui est en fait le titre d'une chanson du groupe Muse (Je suis allée les voir en concert et je pense que ça m'a grillé quelques neurones tellement c'était BIENNNNNN XD).

** Genre : **Slash HP/DM

** Rating :** M

** Note : **Bonjour, bonjour amis lecteur(s) !! Vous qui me croyez morte, ou coincée dans une tempête de neige (La France est le nouveau Groenland XD), me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps mais j'ai eu un gros blocage en plein milieu du chapitre et… Bref, tout ça pour dire que voici le troisième chapitre de cœur à prendre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !!

** Remerciements : **Merci à ma béta Kittyelo et pour tous ses conseils ;) .

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews (et merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments, qui m'ont plus qu'étonnée, pour ma nouvelle fic Interdit :D)

**Résumé : **Il se passe de drôles de soirées à Poudlard, surtout quand Hermione et Dumbledore s'en mêlent… La vie de certains risque de changer.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 3: Cœur charmé **

.

.

.

Installé à la table des Serpentards, Harry Potter, les cheveux en bataille, sa cravate rouge et or à moitié défaite autour du cou, mangeait tranquillement son toast recouvert de beurre et de marmelade, un bol de chocolat fumant dans son autre main.

Son regard légèrement flou laissait deviner que le prince des griffons n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres lui donnait cet air rêveur et inaccessible qui faisait tourner bien des têtes à Poudlard.

Cependant, et contrairement à ce qu'il paraissait, Harry n'était pas du tout endormi. Sa nuit avait été bien trop extraordinaire pour que son réveil soit difficile.

En effet, la veille, le célèbre Harry Potter s'était couché dans le lit aux draps émeraude de Draco Malfoy. Il avait savouré pleinement le simple fait d'être dans ce lit, à entendre l'eau de la douche s'écouler et à imaginer le corps de Malfoy nu sous cette même douche. Et c'est sans même s'en rendre compte qu'Harry Potter s'était endormi dans le lit de Draco Malfoy, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, c'est un Draco plus crispé que jamais mais gardant la tête haute qui sortit de la salle de bain. Il s'entendit pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque, après s'être approché du lit, il comprit que Potter s'était endormi. Malheureusement, son soulagement fut de courte durée.

Merlin! Comment Potter pouvait être si beau alors qu'il ne faisait que dormir?

Le brun s'était endormi sur le dos, le drap de satin vert reposant sur sa taille, laissant entrevoir l'ombre de ses abdominaux. Quelques mèches ébène balayaient son front, ses paupières fermées...

Draco se surprit à déglutir avec difficulté et ferma ses yeux orageux de dépit. Mais putain qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?

Et c'est sans plus s'attarder qu'il se glissa dans son lit. Il préféra cependant tourner le dos à Potter. Et ce n'était pas du tout parce que Potter dormait avec lui, mais tout simplement parce que c'était sa position habituelle pour s'endormir...

Exténué par les évènements survenus dans la soirée, le sommeil ne vint pourtant pas, laissant la possibilité au cerveau déjà bien trop tourmenté de Draco de fonctionner à plein régime.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang? Il n'était plus un gosse, et la stupide guéguerre entre lui et Potter était depuis bien longtemps terminée...

Mais c'était peut-être justement ça son problème? Pouvoir exister pour Potter… Redevenir l'être qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde et qui donc était au centre de son univers?

Un léger gémissement, ressemblant plus à un souffle, émit par Potter dans son sommeil le pétrifia. Mais dans quelle galère s'était-il fourré? Et c'est sur cette idée que Draco Malfoy s'endormit à son tour.

Mais revenons à cette matinée si spéciale pour le survivant. Harry s'était réveillé dans le lit de Draco Malfoy et, rien que ça, ça le mettait de bonne humeur.

Relevant le visage, il rencontra le regard pétillant de sa meilleure amie. Il lui fit un sourire. S'il y avait bien une personne à Poudlard qu'Harry avait envie de remercier, c'était la jolie brunette. Sans elle, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé...

_**Flash Back 1 mois plus tôt**_

- J'ai eu une idée! s'exclama soudain Hermione, rompant le silence qui régnait dans sa chambre personnelle.

Harry et Ron, à moitié avachis sur le tapis moelleux recouvrant une grande partie du sol de la pièce, jouaient aux échecs version sorcier.

La mine concentrée d'Harry montrait que c'était à lui de jouer et que la situation était périlleuse. Le petit sourire en coin qu'arborait Ron, et qu'Hermione aimait tant, laissait deviner que le rouquin allait une fois de plus l'emporter.

Cependant, et malgré le ton impérieux de la brunette, aucun de deux jeunes hommes ne daigna lui prêter attention.

- Hum, hum, toussa-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

Une longue minute passa, durant laquelle Harry bougea un pion avec un sourire victorieux, causant un froncement de sourcils de la part du rouquin.

Exaspérée, la Préfète-en-Chef soupira.

- J'ai dit, j'ai eu une idée ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix forte et autoritaire qui eut au moins le mérite de faire relever la tête d'Harry.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur. Néanmoins, l'homme qui servait de petit ami à la préfète depuis maintenant 4 mois -mais qui, s'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement de regarder ce jeu stupide, allait très vite redevenir célibataire- leva une de ses grandes mains pour demander un instant de réflexion.

Le rouquin bougea alors un de ses pions, sourit et déclara avec assurance :

- Échec et mat!

- Quoi ? beugla Harry en pivotant brusquement sa tête vers l'échiquier. Impossible, murmura-t-il, ma tactique était parfaite.

Plongeant son regard vert suspicieux dans celui bleu océan de son meilleur ami, il siffla:

- Je suis sur que tu as triché!

- Si tu le souhaites, nous disserterons tout à l'heure de ma supériorité, rétorqua le vainqueur en souriant. Mais, pour le moment, je crois que ma jolie Mione à quelque chose à nous dire.

Le Survivant, héro adulé du monde sorcier, se renfrogna avant de marmonner des paroles inintelligibles d'où quelques mots, tels que « Foutu rouquin! » ou encore « Putain de chanceux! » s'échappèrent.

- Bien comme je disais, reprit Hermione plus amusée que fâchée, j'ai eu une idée.

Les deux Griffondors, enfin attentifs, affichèrent des expressions interrogatrices.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, mon cœur, fit Ron. Mais, tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de nous dire ça pour qu'Harry et moi comprenions que c'est toi la plus intelligente de nous trois.

Le rire bref et chaleureux du brun emplit la chambre alors que la préfète en chef lançait un regard réfrigérant à son petit ami très fier de sa réplique.

- Merci, Ronald, pour cette intervention oh combien pertinente, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Mon idée concerne Harry...

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Qu'est-ce que sa meilleure amie avait encore inventé?

- … et Malfoy.

Aussitôt, le visage du brun se referma, ses yeux émeraude se troublèrent avant de se durcir, réaction qu'Hermione redoutait. Elle allait devoir jouer de tous ses arguments pour réussir à le convaincre.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron qui avait retrouvé son sérieux. Même si celui-ci n'était pas au courant du plan de sa petite amie, il se doutait que c'était important. De plus, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que ce sujet, devenu tabou, planait entre eux.

Alors que la guerre faisait rage, Malfoy, suivi de bons nombres de ses camarades de Serpentard, avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phœnix. Après leur arrivée, Hermione avait craint une réaction virulente de la part de son meilleur ami, déjà bien assez tourmenté par le poids qu'il portait constamment : celui de tuer Voldemort.

Mais Harry n'avait montré qu'une froide indifférence qui en avait surpris plus d'un, dont Malfoy lui-même. Cette réaction étrange avait alors fait énormément réfléchir la Préfète qui avait fini par déduire que le brun avait bien plus muri qu'elle le croyait.

Ce ne fut qu'un mois plus tard que celle-ci comprit à quel point elle s'était trompée.

Une terrible attaque de Mangemorts avait eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard et l'Ordre du Phœnix avait aussitôt riposté aidé par les Aurors. Des loups garous ainsi que des Détraqueurs s'étaient joints à l'armée de Voldemort. La bataille avait été rude et l'Ordre avait eu beaucoup de mal à protéger les habitants innocents. C'est sûrement pourquoi, durant cette attaque, de nombreux membres de l'Ordre furent blessés.

Harry, Hermione et Ron, partis depuis plusieurs jours à la recherche d'un nouvel horcruxe, étaient rentrés à Poudlard, où ils devaient retrouver Dumbledore le matin même, après la bataille. Ce fut un Rémus Lupin plus pâle que jamais qui leur apprit la nouvelle ainsi que le nom des blessés.

Le choc fut rude pour les trois Griffondors, mais pas insurmontable. Il n'y avait pas de morts et c'était ça le plus important.

Juste avant de partir rejoindre Tonks, qui recevait des soins à Ste Mangouste, Rémus lâcha une phrase. Une simple phrase qui changea tout et qui permit à Hermione de saisir ce qui lui échappait depuis trop longtemps.

A l'annonce de cette phrase, Hermione ne voulut tout d'abord pas y croire.

_Malfoy, dans le coma_... Ce n'était pas possible...

Mais bien que la nouvelle l'ait bouleversée, ce fut la vue de son meilleur ami vacillant sur ses jambes, le visage livide, qui la pétrifia totalement. Harry tomba à genoux sur le sol dur et froid du Hall, se tenant la tête entre les mains, tremblant de tous ses membres, répétant inlassablement « pas lui, pas lui, pas lui, pas lui... ». Alors seulement, Hermione comprit.

Ni Ron ni elle n'osèrent émettre un son. Ils restèrent avec lui toute la journée, témoins du désespoir dans lequel le Survivant était plongé. Cet enfer dura une semaine. Sept longues journées durant lesquelles Hermione et Ron virent, impuissants, leur meilleur ami dépérir lentement. Plus rien ne lui redonnait l'envie de sourire, il restait de longues heures assis dans la Bibliothèque, penché sur d'énormes manuscrits. La Préfète n'osait pourtant pas aller vers Harry, pour lui parler, essayer de comprendre, de savoir depuis quand et comment... Les mots restaient coincés et le silence perdura.

Et un matin, alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans la maison des Black où les membres de l'Ordre allaient et venaient, une toute autre nouvelle leur parvint.

Malfoy s'était réveillé. Il avait besoin de soins et de beaucoup de repos, mais _**il**_allait bien_. _Il était _**vivant**__._

Depuis ce jour, Hermione et Ron avaient tenté d'engager une conversation sur ce qu'Harry ressentait pour Malfoy. Mais, à chaque fois que l'un d'eux deux prononçait son nom, Harry se refermait aussitôt dans un mutisme impénétrable.

La seule fois où Harry leur lâcha quelques mots, il leur cracha qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, que ce qu'il ressentait était impossible, sans issue et qu'en parler ne changerait rien.

Hermione avait eu si mal en voyant son ami si amer et désemparé qu'elle s'était promis de trouver une solution à cette situation.

Et l'idée lui était venue. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça, et enfin, elle s'était décidée.

- Harry, continua-t-elle avec douceur, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler et je comprends pourquoi. Mais tu es une des personnes les plus extraordinaires que je connaisse et tu mérites de connaître ce bonheur... plus que quiconque...

Les yeux émeraude du brun plongèrent dans ceux chocolat de la brunette. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Hermione y vit de l'espoir y briller. Sentant que la victoire était proche, elle lui exposa alors son idée, lui expliqua que même si elle faisait ça pour Harry, cette vente aiderait également le monde sorcier.

Quand Harry lui demanda comment elle pouvait être sure que Draco voudrait l'acheter, celle-ci eut un sourire tendre.

- Harry, je sais que tu crois cela impossible, mais Malfoy ne résistera pas quand il saura qu'il pourra faire ce qu'il veut de toi pendant trois jours. Malfoy est un Serpentard et il aime les défis plus qu'autre chose et pour lui tu en es un de taille. De plus, je vois les regards que Draco te lance parfois et... Harry, crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'y vois pas de haine.

Le concerné ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains, la respiration difficile.

- Et si ça ne marche pas, souffla-t-il. Et si... même après trois jours, je n'arrivais pas à...

Hermione voulut répondre mais ce fut Ron qui la surprit en la devançant.

- Raison de plus, Harry, tu dois le faire! fit le rouquin. Pour savoir si Malfoy ressent la même chose... Si tu ne le fais pas, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie de ne pas avoir su si...

Posant une main sur l'épaule du brun, Ron reprit:

- Et si vraiment Malfoy te rejette, alors tu seras fixé Harry. Et même si ce sera dur, on sera là et on t'aidera à l'oublier et à aller de l'avant.

Ron prit un Harry muet dans ses bras et le serra fort, faisant arrêter le cœur d'Hermione qui remercia encore une fois Merlin de lui avoir fait rencontrer ces deux garçons uniques.

- Et puis, franchement Harry, lança Ron une fois leur étreinte finie, quel homme sensé pourrait résister à ton magnifique petit cul?

Trois rires se joignirent dans la chambre.

HPHPHPHPHP

- Potter, fit la voix trainante de Malfoy

Harry tourna la tête vers son propriétaire qui le regardait avec froideur.

- Tu es encore plus décérébré le matin, si c'est possible bien entendu, déclara sèchement le prince des Serpentards. On va en cours, alors bouge!

Harry grimaça. Cela faisait longtemps que les joutes verbales qui l'opposaient à Malfoy avaient cessé.

En effet, celles-ci faisaient bien plus de mal que de bien à Harry. Pourtant, ce matin était particulier de bien des façons et le Serpentard avait l'air d'humeur de plus en plus massacrante.

Préférant ignorer la réplique du blond, Harry attrapa son sac et se leva pour se diriger vers le Hall. Il ne remarqua donc pas la lueur de déception qui passa brièvement dans les yeux aciers du Serpentard.

Le premier cours de la journée était Potions, puis il y avait Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Bref, toute une matinée de cours en commun avec les serpents.

Harry observa avec un certain amusement Ginny dire au revoir à Zabini avant d'aller à son cours de Botanique. Le grand noir semblait peiné de laisser partir la jolie rouquine. Harry savait pertinemment comme il était difficile de résister au charme de la dernière des Weasley et... ça risquait de devenir intéressant.

Les Serpentards, suivis d'Harry, descendirent donc aux cachots. Draco, qui menait le groupe, marchait d'un pas raide et rapide. Le brun se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi Malfoy était si tendu.

- Alors? Comment s'est passé ta première nuit chez les serpents? demanda en souriant Hermione alors qu'Harry venait d'arriver devant la salle de Potions.

- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mordre? ricana Ron.

Le brun eut un sourire énigmatique et suivit ses deux meilleurs amis dans la salle de classe.

- Ne vous asseyez pas! Claqua la voix glaciale de Rogue.

Harry grimaça. Rogue semblait être de la même humeur que Malfoy, à croire qu'ils s'étaient donné le mot. Le cours risquait d'être particulièrement long et éprouvant.

- Au vu de la -si intéressante et indispensable- vente aux enchères à laquelle nous avons eu l'honneur d'assister, grinça Rogue d'un ton ironique, je me vois dans l'obligation de changer les binômes afin que les, il eut un rictus, propriétaires puissent être avec leurs achats.

Le professeur se passa une main sur son visage fatigué et las. Il était trop vieux pour ce genre de conneries...

- Mr Weasley avec Miss Granger, Mr finnigan avec Miss Patil et, un sourire sadique éclaira le visage sombre de Rogue, Mr Potter avec Mr Malfoy. Les autres élèves se mettront par binômes habituels, ajouta-t-il sèchement. Le nom de la potion que vous étudierez aujourd'hui est _Hysteria_, les ingrédients sont inscrits au tableau et les indications page 563 de votre manuel.

Et sans un mot de plus, le professeur alla s'asseoir à son bureau, un air revêche sur le visage.

Poussant un léger soupir de soulagement, Harry alla s'asseoir à la table de Malfoy. A peine assis, le blond lui dictait déjà d'une voix froide et autoritaire la liste d'ingrédients à aller chercher.

Aussitôt, l'esprit naturellement emporté du Griffondor fit son effet. Il n'était pas à la botte de Malfoy, il avait beau en être dingue, jamais il ne serait son serviteur.

- T'as des jambes Malfoy, alors si tu veux les ingrédients, tu peux y aller toi-même! répliqua farouchement le survivant.

Le profil aristocratique de Malfoy se figea. Et c'est avec lenteur qu'il se tourna vers Harry. Un sourcil levé, le prince des serpents eut un sourire carnassier qui pétrifia le héros qui n'avait peur de rien. Le cœur battant la chamade, il vit Malfoy se pencher toujours aussi lentement vers lui. Quelques cheveux blond presque blanc du Préfet frôlèrent sa joue le faisant frissonner et c'est d'une voix basse et légèrement rauque que Draco lui susurra à l'oreille:

-Sauf que tu sembles oublier un léger détail Potter, tu es à moi durant trois jours. Et je compte bien mettre ce temps à profit pour faire tout ce que j'ai envie de faire de toi...

Ravi d'avoir rabattu le caquet de l'Élu, Draco se redressa afin d'admirer l'effet de sa réplique menaçante. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un Potter les yeux fermés et se mordant les lèvres avec force. Que lui arrivait-il?

- Potter? questionna le blond inquiet.

Deux magnifiques émeraudes s'ouvrirent causant un hoquet chez le Préfet-en-Chef. Les yeux de Potter étaient si sombres et si … affamés! Un éclair brulant traversa les reins de Draco. Par Salazar! Potter était …

- Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy! déclara la voix sèche de Rogue, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Devrais-je vous rappeler que vous êtes ici en cours de Potions et que par conséquent vous avez UNE POTION à faire!

Se levant d'un bond, Harry courut presque aller chercher les divers ingrédients nécessaires au fond de la salle de classe. Il préféra ne pas prêter attention à ses mains tremblantes qui attrapaient des feuilles de _Noticalus. _Il prit néanmoins quelques secondes de plus pour se calmer avant de revenir vers le bureau où l'attendait Malfoy. Dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts de...

Harry aurait du savoir que même avec n'importe quel coup d'avance sur Malfoy, celui-ci avait toujours la capacité de le rendre dingue avec une simple phrase, un simple regard, une simple intonation de voix un peu plus sensuelle...

Toutefois, Harry ne se doutait pas qu'au même instant un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blonds pensait exactement la même chose.

Le reste de la journée fut bien plus difficile que ce qu'Harry avait prévu. Quand il se retrouvait aux côtés de Malfoy, son cœur saignait de ne pouvoir l'embrasser et quand il n'était pas avec lui, son cœur pleurait son absence.

C'est pourquoi il accueillit avec bonheur -ce qui d'ailleurs le surprit lui-même- la fin de journée, où il se retrouva dans la salle commune des Serpentards en compagnie de Ginny et de la plupart des septièmes années de Serpentard.

Ce qui était le plus étrange c'était qu'Harry s'y sentait bien, à l'aise. Zabini avait beaucoup d'humour -ce qui avait l'air de plaire à la dernière des Weasley-, Bulstrode avait un esprit très fin, Parkinson et Nott qui se cherchaient constamment lui faisait penser à Ron et Hermione et Nott avait une conversation agréable. Seule la personne à qui Harry aurait vraiment voulu parler restait assise nonchalamment dans son fauteuil, silencieuse, un masque froid sur le visage. Pourtant, en cet instant où Malfoy ressemblait à un roi assis sur son trône au milieu de ses sujets, jamais Harry ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau... et aussi inaccessible. Sa chemise blanche était sortie de son pantalon noir à pinces, sa cravate verte et argent était desserrée laissant entrevoir sa gorge d'albâtre.

Levant les yeux afin d'admirer à la dérobée une nouvelle fois son visage pâle et parfait, Harry rencontra les yeux anthracites qui ne laissaient passer aucune émotion. Le brun sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient si sérieux et ils le scrutaient avec intensité. Mais pour la première fois, Harry eut l'impression qu'au lieu de chercher chez lui une faille quelconque à exploiter, ils voulaient simplement le regarder pour... comprendre?

- Draco, interpella la voix aux intonations veloutés de Zabini, cesse de faire ton prince solitaire et viens jouer avec nous.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le contact visuel entre Harry et Draco fut rompu.

Malfoy lança un regard glacial à son meilleur ami mais se leva néanmoins pour s'installer avec toute l'élégance qui le caractérisait dans le cercle formé par les Serpentards. Puis, sans même lancer un regard à Blaise, Draco engagea une conversation avec Théo. Le jeune homme noir leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude puérile de son meilleur ami.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, répliqua Zabini en souriant, j'aimerais vous proposer un jeu auquel on n'a pas joué depuis pas mal de temps mais …

- Si tu en venais au but, Blaise, coupa la voix narquoise de Malfoy. Je t'ai déjà dit que les grands discours ne t'allaient pas, fit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Une lueur malicieuse brilla dans les yeux sombres de Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dracounet? susurra le Serpentard. Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis plus fort dans l'action? demanda-t-il d'un ton suggestif.

- Et bien, je n'irais peut-être pas jusqu'à dire que tu es un super coup au pieu mais... Malfoy se pencha jusqu'à se retrouver à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Blaise, tu te défends, quand tu ne parles pas bien sur...

Harry, qui s'était tendu au fur et à mesure du rapprochement entre les deux jeunes hommes, s'apaisa brusquement en voyant Zabini éclater de rire. Harry savait pertinemment que Zabini était hétéro, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il regardait Ginny. Cependant, la jalousie qu'il ressentait envers tous ceux qui étaient un peu trop proche de Draco le bouffait comme de l'acide sur une plaie purulente. Malfoy, lui, ne fit que sourire. Mais, le sourire était sincère et il charma Harry plus sûrement que n'importe quel autre geste anodin du Préfet.

- Je disais donc, reprit Zabini en souriant, que l'on pourrait jouer à « Action ou Vérité ».

A suivre...

Voilà, voilà… J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu parce qu'il m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre.

Normalement, le prochain chapitre que je posterais sera pour Hell, et ensuite pour Interdit.

A très bientôt !

D.O.L


	4. Coeur enflammé

**Titre :** Cœur à prendre

** Disclamer :** Je ne suis pas la créatrice de ces magnifiques personnages…

** Genre : **Slash HP/DM

** Note : **I'm back XD… Et bien plus vite que d'habitude… Comme quoi, je suis aussi capable de faire des efforts ).

** Rating :** M

** Remerciements : **Merci beaucoup, beaucoup à ma béta que j'ai cru avoir perdu pendant un bref instant …

**Résumé : **Il se passe de drôles de soirées à Poudlard, surtout quand Hermione et Dumbledore s'en mêlent… La vie de certains risque de changer.

.

.

.

Chapitre 4 : Cœur enflammé

.

_« Je disais donc, reprit Zabini en souriant, que l'on pourrait jouer à « __Action ou Vérité__ »._

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris en entendant le nom du jeu auquel voulait jouer le fier et orgueilleux Zabini. En apercevant les sourires appréciateurs des autres Serpentards, il se demanda dans quelle dimension il était tombé pour voir des « sang-purs » heureux de jouer à un banal jeu Moldu…

Jetant un coup d'œil à Ginny, il la vit tout aussi ébahie que lui, alors que de toutes parts, des murmures approbateurs sortaient de la bouche des Serpentards réunis. Seul Malfoy resta silencieux. Il semblait pensif, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Occupé à le dévorer des yeux, Harry ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que les autres élèves s'étaient tournés vers Draco, attendant sa réponse avec impatience.

« _Ils attendent son avis… Ils sont dépendants de lui… Tout comme moi _» pensa Harry avec un désespoir mêlé de colère.

Il détestait être comme ça… Si faible, si pathétique. Il ne voulait pas être comme la cour de partisans de Malfoy. Il voulait être plus, il voulait être tout !

« _Putain, ça y est ! Une journée en sa compagnie et je vire femmelette… Je déraille complètement _! »

Dépité par ses propres pensées, le Survivant tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux marron rieurs de Ginny. Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel avant de mimer sa propre pendaison.

Les nerfs le lâchant, Harry se mit à rire. Le fait d'avoir passé une journée plus que surréaliste où il avait fait attention au moindre de ses gestes et de ses paroles ne le fit que rire avec encore plus de force.

Très vite, il se retrouva assis sur le sol, se tenant les côtes adossé à une Ginny aussi hilare que lui.

- Ouhahahahahha, hihihihihi …

- Je crois que quelque chose m'a échappé, murmura Pansy pensive en observant les deux Griffondors.

- Je crois surtout que la santé mentale des Griffis est mise à mal chez les Serpentards, soupira Théo en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

- Oh Hahahaha, Merlin hinhinhinhihin …

- Par Salazar, giflez-moi, je crois que je les trouve… attachants ! Gémit Millicent, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

- Ils sont surtout totalement ridicules, grogna Blaise à qui le rapprochement complice entre les deux Griffondors ne plaisait guère. Tu ne trouves pas Draco ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la seule personne qui avait la capacité d'arrêter Potter.

Celui-ci n'était pourtant pas dans la capacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Potter riait et Draco n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais quand il avait entendu ce rire si franc, si beau, il avait senti une sorte de brume cotonneuse envahir son cerveau.

Les yeux d'un vert éclatant de Potter se fermaient par moments tant son rire était puissant.

« Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? C'est comme si j'étais ensorcelé, je ne contrôle plus rien… »

- Draco ? reprit Blaise d'une voix plus forte.

Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, le Préfet-en-chef se redressa dans son siège avec raideur. Draco détestait perdre le contrôle et il allait le faire payer très cher au responsable. Jetant un regard méprisant au Griffondor, il renifla dédaigneusement.

- Potter, tu m'appartiens et je n'avais pas pour projet de te rendre heureux durant ces trois jours, énonça-t-il d'une voix froide alors qu'Harry cessait brusquement de rire. De plus, je n'accepte pas que mes possessions se couvrent de ridicule en pleine salle commune. Je te prierais donc de te relever avec le peu de dignité qui te reste et de t'asseoir afin que nous puissions commencer à jouer.

Harry entendit Ginny laissait échapper une exclamation choquée qui ne troubla même pas l'expression glaciale et figée de Malfoy. Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Il baissa la tête en se maudissant d'avoir laissé Hermione le persuader de participer à cette mascarade qui était en train de le détruire. Comment avait-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, que Malfoy pourrait ressentir un autre sentiment que de la haine pour lui ? À présent, il en avait la certitude. L'homme qu'il aimait ne venait ni plus ni moins que de le rabaisser plus bas que terre pour le simple fait d'avoir ri. Draco Malfoy ne ressentait que de la haine et du mépris pour lui.

Le jeune homme brun ne comprenait pas la réaction du Serpentard. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie de rester dans cette pièce sous le regard réfrigérant de Malfoy.

Mais Harry était un Griffondor, et même si les deux prochains jours risquaient d'être les plus durs de son existence, il allait continuer à jouer son rôle, et jamais Malfoy ne saurait comme ses phrases avaient pu lui faire mal.

Le visage pâle du Griffondor, où toute trace d'hilarité avait disparu, se releva avec lenteur. Ses yeux d'un vert sombre se plantèrent dans les prunelles grises et glaciales de Malfoy. Un sourire froid apparu sur les lèvres pleines du Griffondor.

- Excusez-moi, Maître, siffla celui-ci avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Je ne recommencerai plus… Maître.

Puis, sans un mot, il alla se rasseoir, les poings serrés et le visage fermé.

- Tu comptes me faire le même speech, Zabini ? demanda soudainement Ginny.

- Euh… Non, répondit le beau noir encore interloqué par la violence inattendue des paroles de son meilleur ami.

- Tant mieux, répliqua-t-elle avec colère avant de se tourner brusquement vers Draco, parce que moi, je n'ai pas autant de sang-froid qu'Harry. Et certaines personnes feraient mieux de s'en rappeler avant de dire des choses qu'ils pourraient regretter…

Malfoy arqua un de ses sourcils dans une expression hautaine.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors que la jolie rouquine se levait et allait s'asseoir avec raideur aux côtés de Blaise.

Draco quand à lui, regardait le profil tendu de Potter qui fixait un point au fond de la salle commune. Draco était surpris. Il pensait que Potter allait réagir, qu'il allait s'énerver et peut-être même qu'ils se seraient battus…

L'attitude de Potter le choquait presqu'autant que le sentiment de bien-être qui l'avait envahi quelques minutes auparavant en le regardant rire. Il aurait aimé que Potter se mette en colère, qu'il perde un peu ce foutu contrôle de lui-même qui semblait le caractériser depuis qu'il avait battu Voldemort. Il voulait que Potter ressente le trouble qu'il ressentait en sa présence depuis qu'il avait eu l'idée stupide de l'acheter pour 3 jours…

- Bon, eh bien, c'est moi qui commence ! lança la voix faussement enjouée de Pansy. Alors, Théo, Action ou Vé…

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier un élément des plus importants jolie Pansy ? demanda le Serpentard en affichant une expression mystérieuse.

Le front plissé par la concentration, la brunette plongea dans ses pensées durant quelques secondes, avant de laisser échapper une exclamation.

- Mais bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu oublier l'essentiel ? marmonna-t-elle en cherchant frénétiquement dans ses poches. Ah, te voilà, s'exclama-t-elle soudain en brandissant sa baguette magique.

Bien qu'encore trop énervé et blessé pour s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait avec les Serpentards, Harry fut intrigué de savoir quel était l'élément si important du jeu qui requérait l'intervention de magie.

-_ Totalum Veritas _! récita Parkinson.

Aussitôt une vague de chaleur se répandit en Harry. Il avait l'impression que son corps était en train d'être rempli d'une eau brûlante qui lui réchauffait l'intérieur des muscles, du cerveau, des entrailles… L'étrange sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? interrogea Ginny, alarmée.

- Du calme, Weasley ! Ce n'était qu'un simple sortilège de vérité. C'est moins puissant et de plus courte durée que le veritaserum, mais ça suffira, répliqua Blaise.

- Pardon ? Rugit-t-elle.

- Nous sommes des Serpentards, Weasley, expliqua Théo en souriant. Jouer à un jeu où chacun de nous mentirait à son prochain pour cacher la vérité ne serait pas amusant… Nous passons nos journées à développer notre ruse et notre capacité à dissimuler ce que nous pensons réellement. Ici, nous sommes censés jouer, alors il nous faut un petit plus afin de _vraiment_ jouer, Weasley…

Les yeux écarquillés, Ginny se pinca le bras.

- Ouille ! grogna-t-elle. Par Merlin, je ne rêve pas… T'es complètement siphonné du bocal, Nott !

- Je te remercie, Weasley. Ton compliment me va droit au cœur, fit le concerné, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry eut un sourire en avisant la mine offusquée de son ancienne petite amie.

- Bon, cette fois-ci, je crois que nous pouvons commencer, s'exclama Pansy en rangeant sa baguette dans sa longue robe noire.

Le sourire du Survivant s'effaça. Etre obligé de devoir dire la vérité devant une assemblée de Serpentards, ceux-là mêmes connus pour leur faculté à poser les questions qui touchaient un point sensible…

« _Décidément, cette soirée commence sérieusement à tourner au désastre_ », pensa Harry avec justesse.

- Je disais donc, Théo, Action ou Vérité?

- Vérité.

- Hum, alors… marmonna-t-elle les yeux dans le vague. Ah, ça y est, je sais, s'écria-t-elle, une lueur dangereuse brillant dans ses yeux ébène. Est-il vrai que tu as couché avec Padma Patil sur le bureau de Rogue ?

- Tu es toujours aussi bien renseignée Pansy.

Il soupira avec théâtralité.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Finit-il par répondre avec un mince sourire.

Greg et Vincent poussèrent des sifflements admiratifs couvrant ainsi miraculeusement le hoquet horrifié du Survivant. Un frisson le parcourut en pensant à la salle des potions de Rogue. Merlin, il ne verrait plus jamais ce bureau comme avant… Les Serpentards étaient tout simplement de grands malades…

Levant les yeux, Harry découvrit le regard bleu-vert de Nott l'observer avec attention. Il déglutit avec difficulté en se demandant à quelle question totalement perverse il allait devoir répondre.

- Potter, commença Théo, Action ou Vérité ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le Griffondor affronta le regard perçant du Serpentard.

- Action !

- Intéressant, j'aurais pensé que, connaissant nos préférences pour la fourberie, tu choisirais vérité. Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher, Potter ? Ou bien, es-tu simplement autant courageux que fou ? Médita la voix basse de Nott. Bref, voici ton action.

Il se retourna vers le fond de la salle commune où étaient regroupées des sixièmes années.

- Tu vois, la petite blonde qui est assise contre le mur ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait comme fantasme d'embrasser le Survivant. Vas donc le réaliser !

Les yeux émeraude se plissèrent légèrement en entendant la fin de la phrase de Nott. Le Serpentard voulait le tester, hé bien, il n'allait pas être déçu.

Se levant prestement, Harry parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la jeune fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il ne ralentit même pas en entendant les conversations des Serpentardes s'arrêter brusquement. Arrivé à la hauteur de la sixième année, il remarqua ses grands yeux gris, comparables à ceux de Malfoy, qui le fixaient avec ébahissement. Au lieu de l'arrêter, cette constatation lui donna la force nécessaire pour empoigner fermement le bras de la jeune fille, la relever à sa hauteur, et enfin, aller emprisonner férocement ses lèvres pâles et froides dans un baiser intense. Ses dents mordirent les lèvres trop fines afin de laisser le passage à sa langue. Il entendit la Serpentarde pousser un gémissement rauque. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'Harry relâcha enfin les lèvres à présent rougies et tuméfiées. La jolie blonde avait gardé ses yeux fermés. Sans y prêter attention, Harry fit demi-tour et rejoignit le groupe où régnait un silence complet.

- Par Morgane, je crois que je vais m'évanouir, gémit une voix enrouée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le Survivant se retourna juste à temps pour voir la fille qu'il avait embrassée quelques secondes auparavant s'écrouler sur son fauteuil.

- Hé bien, Potter ! Tu m'impressionnes, susurra Nott.

Jetant un regard froid au concerné, Harry sentit la pression qu'avait fait naître cette action en lui redescendre. La honte vint rapidement remplacer la colère.

« _Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Les Serpentards me rendent complètement dingue… Il faudra sérieusement que je pense à aller m'excuser auprès de cette fille ! _»

Jetant un coup d'œil à la concernée, il la vit toucher ses lèvres d'une main tremblante alors que la plupart de ses amies poussaient des petits cris totalement horripilants.

« _Plus tard peut-être_… »

- Potter, après cette prestation des plus convaincantes, c'est ton tour, ricana Blaise.

Son regard erra sur les personnes assises à ses côtés. Ses émeraudes plongèrent dans une tempête houleuse Malfoy le regardait avec rage. Oh, peut-être que Monsieur Malfoy n'appréciait pas qu'il touche à ses proies potentielles. Après tout, le Serpentard était connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes… Pourtant, si Malfoy était en colère, ce n'était rien comparé à la fureur qu'habitait Harry en repensant aux paroles que Draco lui avait jetées à la figure au début de la soirée.

Harry savait aussi jouer et faire mal…

- Zabini, Action ou Vérité ? demanda celui-ci en souriant.

- Action, Potter.

- Va me chercher à manger, Zabini. J'ai faim ! lança Harry d'une voix narquoise.

Après quelques secondes silencieuses, le jeune homme brun se leva, la mâchoire serrée, ses yeux sombres fixant hargneusement le Survivant.

Puis, sans un mot, celui-ci partit d'un pas raide jusqu'à la sortie de la salle commune.

Ainsi se passa le reste de la soirée, les joueurs se lançant des actions plus osées les unes que les autres. Pansy dut embrasser une Millicent plus que réticente, à la demande de Ginny, Vincent dut aller réveiller une McGonagall plus furieuse que jamais, Gregory alla faire un tour dans les couloirs de Poudlard en ne portant comme simple vêtement que sa cravate aux couleurs vert et argent, Draco dut subir une métamorphose de ses vêtements qui devinrent un magnifique uniforme aux armoiries des Griffondors... Entre rires et humiliations plus ou moins gratuites, le jeu se déroulait plutôt bien.

Mais, bien qu'Harry savourait avec délice le fait de ridiculiser les Serpentards, il craignait les questions des vérités. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait effectué que des actions, même si certaines le poursuivraient à jamais (devoir par exemple pratiquer un accio sur les vêtements du professeur Rogue n'avait pas été pour ainsi dire des plus prudents et agréables).

- Je m'ennuie, dit soudainement Malfoy qui regardait avec indifférence Millicent debout sur son fauteuil qui hurlait dans la salle commune « Je suis vicieuse et perverse, si tu es intéressé, ma chambre t'est ouverte ». Je propose que nous passions à la phase supérieure.

Le sourire dangereux qui étira les lèvres de Zabini ne rassura nullement les deux Griffondors qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait être plus fou que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire à cet instant.

- Voici du parchemin, expliqua négligemment Malfoy en faisant apparaître les feuilles ainsi que des plumes et des encriers, d'un geste fluide de sa baguette magique. Coupez-les en deux puis écrivez sur le premier une action et sur le deuxième une vérité.

Le prince avait parlé, sa cour s'exécuta. Ginny, après avoir jeté un regard noir à Malfoy empoigna violemment une plume pour écrire.

Seul Harry résista. Défiant le Serpentard, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège en souriant narquoisement. Cependant, le comportement rebelle du Survivant n'affecta pas l'attitude sereine du préfet.

- Potter, quand je parle, on s'exécute, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Le sourire du Griffondor se renforça. Se penchant vers le Serpentard qui était assis face à lui, il murmura d'une voix provocante :

- Forcez-moi, Maître !

Les yeux orageux se plissèrent.

- Mais avec plaisir, Potter, susurra la voix basse de Draco.

Se levant avec élégance, il fit signe à Crabbe, qui était assis aux côtés d'Harry, de se lever pour prendre sa place.

Le duel était engagé. Une fois assis, Draco attrapa avec lenteur l'avant bras du brun. Il invoqua une feuille de parchemin qui alla se poser sur les genoux du sauveur du monde sorcier qui, après réflexion, se sentait totalement con d'avoir provoqué Malfoy. Ce dernier lui avait fait bien assez de mal pour au moins une décennie sans vouloir en rajouter encore.

« J'dois être maso… »

Les longs doigts pâles de Draco se refermèrent avec douceur sur son poignet. Abasourdi par cette soudaine douceur, les yeux verts se relevèrent pour tenter de comprendre. Toutefois, il n'y avait aucune trace de ruse ou de plan machiavélique dans les yeux anthracite.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry vit le Serpentard se pencher vers lui avec la même douceur et lenteur qu'auparavant. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent au niveau de l'oreille du survivant légèrement tremblant. S'attendant à une réplique acerbe dite à voix haute afin de l'humilier encore un peu plus, il sursauta lorsque Malfoy murmura à son oreille.

- S'il te plait, fais ce que je te dis, Harry.

Il frissonna en sentant le souffle brûlant de Malfoy s'écrasant contre sa peau devenue hypersensible.

L'esprit d'Harry s'évada, même si une parcelle de raison lui criait que c'était encore un jeu malsain. Le sauveur du monde sorcier savoura pendant quelques secondes le bien-être qui l'avait envahi en entendant la voix de Draco souffler son prénom.

Mais quelques secondes, c'est court, très court. Harry se résolut donc à redescendre sur terre. Il était peut-être amoureux, mais pas stupide. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres sèches et il se retourna lentement vers un Malfoy circonspect.

- Mais bien sûr, Draco, dit-il dans un souffle avant de se détourner pour faire ce que son « maître » lui avait demandé avec tant d'attention.

Son sourire se renforça en écrivant sa vérité (Quelle est ta plus grande honte?) et son action (Embrasse tous les garçons qui jouent). Après tout, Harry avait toujours su qu'il ferait un très bon Serpentard…

Le cerveau de Draco venait d'être de nouveau envahi par une brume cotonneuse.

« _Potter vient de… de dire… de dire mon prénom !_ »

Mais, par Salazar, que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais encore il n'avait été si troublé en une seule soirée… Il avait voulu faire ravaler la désinvolture factice de Potter et avait plongé droit dans un nid de Véracrasses.

Il était bon pour Sainte Mangouste si son cerveau continuait à se montrer si défaillant.

Il aurait été sans doute trop déshonorant pour Draco d'avouer que son esprit n'était en rien malade, mais que c'était plutôt son cœur qui faisait des siennes…

Bref, revenons-en au jeu, car c'est cela qui nous intéresse, les révélations viendraient bien assez tôt…

Après avoir rassemblé et mélangé l'ensemble des papiers divisés en deux tas, un pour les actions et l'autre pour les vérités, la distribution put avoir lieu. Les joueurs avaient pour consigne de ne pas ouvrir leurs parchemins avant que leur tour vienne.

Etrangement, Harry devait passer en dernier, alors que Draco était le premier.

Le jeu reprit avec ardeur.

- Quel est l'endroit le plus spécial où tu as fait l'amour ? lut Malfoy en souriant avec perversité. Je dirais la bibliothèque de Poudlard, la difficulté résidant dans le fait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire repérer par Pince.

Le cœur du Griffondor se serra en imaginant l'homme qu'il aimait faire l'amour avec dévotion et fougue à une quelconque greluche contre une étagère. À sa plus grande honte, une chaleur se propagea dans son bas ventre. Cette vision avait beau lui faire mal, elle mettait en scène Draco Malfoy et cela suffisait à faire réagir certaines parties de son anatomie. Le Serpentard n'avait fort heureusement pas conscience de détenir ce pouvoir, mais il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait du Survivant…

- Demander à Draco de chanter, lut-il en grimaçant. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer lentement Blaise…

- Pardon ? fit le concerné en affichant une moue innocente. Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que ton ami le plus proche serait capable de te faire une chose si horrible ? Seul un être extrêmement intelligent aurait eu l'idée de faire une action qui, même si elle était piochée par un autre que toi, te reviendrait obligatoirement… continua-t-il avec un sourire

- Blaise… grogna Draco.

- Quel dommage que tu aies si peu confiance en notre amitié, Dracounet… soupira le Serpentard.

Les deux hommes se regardaient, l'un avec froideur, l'autre avec amusement. Pourtant, Blaise sembla gagner le combat, car le préfet secoua soudainement la tête en soufflant sur une de ses mèches blondes. Les yeux gris se fermèrent et Draco prit une profonde inspiration.

Harry le regardait faire, attendant avec une impatience grandissante ce qu'allait faire Malfoy.

"When your world comes a-tumblin down

When the sky falls out of contact with the stars around

Just so you know

Theres a chance

You will land back on your feet"

Le Survivant sentit son corps s'engourdir. Une voix basse et légèrement éraillée venait de s'élever dans le silence. Cette voix donnait des frissons à Harry, elle lui donnait l'impression que son cœur allait explosait en mille morceaux. Cette voix appartenait à Malfoy, qui fermait les yeux alors que ses lèvres laissaient échapper cette mélodie envoûtante. Harry ne faisait même pas attention aux paroles, elles importaient peu. Seule la voix magique de sa Némésis comptait.

''Just so you know

On the ground

In the dark you may find me

Just so you know

Oh, just know

You're not alone"

Harry sut alors qu'il était foutu pour de bon… Il aimait ce connard d'aristocrate plus que sa propre vie. Et, il savait que c'était irréversible.

"When the stones on which you stand break

When the power that had placed you there takes you away

Just so you know

There's a chance

Walls aren't what you need

Just so you know

When they're gone

You'll find that you are fine

Just so you know

Always know

You're not alone"

Avec un léger sourire, le Serpentard arrêta de chanter sous les regards attendris pour certains, et carrément ébahis pour d'autres.

À partir de cet instant, Harry ne prêta guère attention aux autres actions et vérités. La voix de Malfoy résonnait encore dans son crâne et cela suffisait à lui faire oublier tout le reste.

Il ne remarqua même pas quand Ginny fut contrainte d'embrasser Zabini, ni la légère confusion qui s'empara d'elle après le baiser. Il ne vit pas non plus Millicent rougir violemment quand elle avoua préférer les filles aux garçons et encore moins Théo et Pansy s'embrasser avec un certain empressement. Il ne sourcilla pas lorsque Vincent murmura que son plus grand fantasme était de coucher avec Mme Chourave au milieu de ses plantes dans la serre, ni quand Greg reconnu que sa plus grande honte était d'aimer prendre de longs bains parfumés à l'huile d'argan et couverts de pétales de rose.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit son nom être prononcé par la même voix qui l'avait fait frissonner quelques minutes auparavant qu'il redescendit sur terre.

Il se tourna lentement vers Malfoy qui le regardait avec circonspection, les yeux légèrement plissés.

- C'est à ton tour, Potter, fit la voix calme du préfet.

Une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma aussitôt dans les yeux verts. Reportant son regard sur les papiers qui l'attendaient sur ses genoux, il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Après tout, rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire… Réconforté par cette pensée, le Survivant ouvrit le premier papier.

- S'il ne te restait plus qu'une journée à vivre, que ferais-tu ? lut-il à voix haute.

Un sourire dénué d'humour apparut sur les lèvres pleines du Griffondor. Quelle ironie ! Il s'était tant posé cette question l'année dernière. Sa vie ne tenait alors qu'à un fil et chaque journée passée encore vivant était presqu'une surprise. Il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir à cette question, il connaissait déjà la réponse…

- Rien, souffla Harry. Je partirais mourir dans un endroit où personne ne me trouverait. Je n'avouerais jamais aux personnes que j'aime à quel point elles sont importantes pour moi, surtout si celles-ci me disent alors qu'elles ressentent la même chose. Parce qu'alors ce ne serait pas la mort qui m'attendrait qui serait le plus terrible, mais le fait de savoir que le temps que j'aurais pu vivre avec eux aurait été volé.

Draco sentit avec surprise son estomac se contracter douloureusement. _Potter était amoureux_. Sa tête tournait. _Potter venait de leur avouer qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un à qui il ne s'était jamais confié_. Une violente nausée le saisit. _Potter aimait cette personne depuis très longtemps_. Sa gorge le brûlait. _Potter était malheureux. _Son cœur manqua quelques battements. _Potter n'était pas un cœur à prendre._

Le bruit d'un froissement de papier sortir brusquement Draco de sa torpeur. Potter était en train de lire le deuxième bout de parchemin contenant son action.

Mais Draco s'en fichait, il voulait que tout cela cesse, il était las de ce jeu. Il voulait aller dans sa chambre, s'allonger dans son lit et tenter par tous les moyens d'effacer de sa mémoire les mots prononcés par Potter.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Draco ne remarqua pas le visage d'Harry pâlir, ni ses mains se mettre à trembler. Il ne comprit donc pas quand il entendit la voix rauque de Potter briser le silence.

- Embrasser la personne assise à ta gauche.

L'esprit totalement dévasté, Harry relut encore une fois la phrase qui venait de chambouler en une seconde tout son univers. Une fois sûr de ce qui était écrit, Harry se tourna vers sa gauche avec prudence. Il rencontra alors deux yeux d'un gris incomparable.

Si, cela pouvait être pire…

_A suivre… _

_._

Voilou, voilou… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions !

Merci à tous de me suivre dans mes fics.

.

D.O.L


	5. Coeur embrassé

**Titre :** Cœur à prendre

** Disclamer : **N'appartient à la famille de JKR (malheureusement) donc rien à moi !

**Genre : **Slash HP/DM

**Note **: Je m'excuse grandement auprès de tous les lecteurs qui je le présume ont dû abandonner mes fics depuis longtemps… (Ce que je ne peux absolument pas vous blâmer !). Je pourrais trouver des excuses mais je sais que ça ne servira à rien. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'excuser et vous dire que je me suis remise à écrire XD (pour longtemps je l'espère…)

** Rating :** M

** Remerciements : **A tous ceux qui lisent encore cette fic et qui y trouvent du plaisir ! Je ne sais pas à quelles reviews j'ai ou n'ai pas répondu donc je préfère faire un merci collectif à tous pour le moment (et pour repartir sur de bonnes bases ) ).

De plus, j'ai beaucoup trop honte pour revenir vers ma bêta (qui ne doit plus se rappeler de moi d'ailleurs ), je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les fautes que vous pourrez trouver…

**Résumé : **Il se passe de drôles de soirées à Poudlard, surtout quand Hermione et Dumbledore s'en mêlent… La vie de certains risque de changer.

.

.

.

Chapitre 5 : Cœur embrassé

.

Draco affrontait depuis maintenant presqu'une minute le regard totalement perdu de Potter. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, c'était comme si… ses peurs les plus profondes allaient être révélées au grand public, comme si son monde allait s'écrouler d'ici quelques secondes.

Se rendant soudainement compte de la gravité de ce que Draco lisait dans le regard émeraude de son ennemi, le blond prit peur. Que pouvait-il y avoir marqué sur ce fichu papier pour mettre le courageux et néanmoins stupide Harry Potter dans cet état ?

Tout ce que Draco savait, c'est que continuer à regarder Potter le mettait mal à l'aise.

Et Draco détestait être mis mal à l'aise par une autre personne que son propre père, qui possédait ce don plus que toutes autres personnes sur cette Terre.

N'y tenant soudain plus, le serpentard rompit le contact visuel avec les yeux couleur forêt pour soupirer:

- Que t'arrive-t-il Potter ? Ton cerveau aurait-il du mal à saisir le sens de ton action ?

Draco adressa une grimace hautaine à Weasley qui le regardait à ce moment précis comme un homme à abattre sans délai.

Daignant reposer ses yeux anthracite sur Potter, il dut faire appel à tout son savoir faire pour ne pas laisser échapper une exclamation. Deux magnifiques tâches rouges s'étendaient à présent sur les pommettes du survivant. Apparemment, ce fait inhabituel chez le griffondor n'alarma pas plus ses amis. De plus en plus intrigué, Draco finit par demander à Potter quelle était son action d'un ton indifférent.

Les deux tâches rouges augmentèrent et prirent une couleur plus soutenue. Totalement fasciné par le visage d'Harry, Draco oublia pendant un instant tout ce qui n'était pas Potter. C'est pourquoi il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi sept regards s'étaient tourné brusquement vers lui en entendant sa question.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité extrême de me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna le serpentard sèchement.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Potter baissait la tête d'un air horriblement gêné.

C'est en croisant l'expression hilare de son meilleur ami qu'il comprit qu'il n'allait sûrement pas aimer ce que Blaise s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- En bien, mon cher Draco, il s'avérerait que tu vas avoir l'immense honneur d'échanger ta salive avec le sauveur du monde sorcier ! Répondit le jeune homme noir d'un ton badin.

Le cœur pourtant relativement régulier de Draco manqua quelques battements. Se retournant brusquement vers Potter, il le vit sursauter. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il fallait qu'il est la preuve que ce que venait de dire son stupide meilleur ami était vrai. D'un geste vif, il s'emparât du morceau de papier posé sur les genoux du survivant. Avec une nonchalance feinte, il l'ouvrit et lut les quelques mots inscrits à l'encre noire.

Il autorisa alors son cœur à se remettre à battre la cadence.

Relevant la tête, il plongea son regard orageux dans celui si troublant de Potter. Draco était quelqu'un de réfléchi, néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour son ennemi, surtout en cet instant. Etait-ce du désir ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose ?

Il ne voulait pas de cela ! Il ne voulait pas de ce désir absurde ni même de ce drôle de brouillard cotonneux qui l'envahissait quand Potter le regardait un peu trop intensément comme à cet instant.

Mais bien que le serpentard ne comprenne pas ce qu'il ressentait, il savait quoi faire : il devait jouer une fois de plus. Les Malfoy avaient un don pour la mascarade et Draco pouvait se vanter d'y excellait particulièrement.

Laissant tomber le morceau de parchemin sur le sol, il soupira avec théâtralité avant de se tourner vers Potter qui l'observait d'un air prudent.

- Puisqu'il faut en passer par là, grimaça le serpentard. Embrasse-moi Potter lança-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Les yeux orageux rencontrèrent ceux du griffondor. Le regard de Potter était sombre, et son visage s'était refermé, ne laissant plus transparaître une seule émotion. C'était Draco qui le toisait. Pourtant sous le regard sérieux de son ennemi, il se sentit soudain plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Harry sentait son sang battre à ses oreilles et sa gorge nouée l'empêchait d'avaler correctement sa salive. Il se tenait face à Malfoy, prêt à l'embrasser et malgré l'incongruité totale de la situation celui-ci le regardait avec défi et arrogance. Putain, jamais Harry ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau.

Son cerveau cessa enfin de tourner en vain et son cœur prit la relève. Ce dernier commanda ses deux mains brûlantes et moites qui allèrent se poser sur les joues fraîches de Draco. Durant une seconde, Harry admira le contraste entre ses mains légèrement hâlée et la peau pâle et presque translucide du serpentard. Puis, ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur les lèvres délicatement ourlées.

Son cœur cognait avec force contre sa cage thoracique et il avait la désagréable impression qu'un nifleur s'amusait à creuser ses intestins. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule à regarder les lèvres de Malfoy sans bouger mais il avait besoin de ses quelques secondes supplémentaires pour ne pas faire quelque chose de ridicule comme s'enfuir en courant. Il avait imaginé ce baiser tant de fois qu'il ne pouvait même plus les compter et pourtant jamais il n'avait pensé que ce premier baiser se ferait dans la salle commune des serpentards et que Malfoy y serait contraint et forcé par un jeu stupide.

Un frisson le parcourut. Malfoy ne voulait pas de ce baiser et lui, comme un idiot, faisait retarder le moment où il allait l'embrasser. Il remonta ses yeux jusqu'à ceux du serpentard. Le regard gris le jaugeait avec indifférence.

« Malfoy te déteste, tu n'es rien pour lui » murmura une voix pernicieuse dans sa tête.

Cette réflexion lui fit l'effet d'un endoloris. Alors sans plus réfléchir, Harry approcha brusquement ses lèvres sèches de celles de l'homme pour qui il se désespérait depuis plus d'un an. Il s'en foutait que Malfoy ne ressente jamais la même chose que lui, il s'en foutait que ce baiser fut le premier et sûrement le dernier qu'il pourrait échanger avec le serpentard, il s'en foutait d'avoir l'impression que son cœur saignait.

Il mordit dans les lèvres pleines qui s'entrouvrirent. La langue d'Harry alla lécher les gouttes de sang que sa violente morsure avait provoqué. Elle passa sur les lèvres, les humectant, goûtant avec délice la saveur unique de Draco Malfoy. Il sentit la langue du serpentard touchait la sienne et la seconde suivante il était violemment repoussé. Son dos cogna durement contre le rebord du canapé. Harry releva brusquement la tête pour découvrir Malfoy, une main recouvrant sa bouche. Ses yeux orageux dévisageaient le sauveur du monde sorcier avec rage. Harry vit comme au ralenti la main de Malfoy s'éloignait de ses lèvres tuméfiées. Le regard anthracite se détourna pour se fixer sur sa main rougie par quelques gouttes de sang avant de revenir vers un Harry tétanisé.

- Non, mais t'es pas bien Potter ? S'écria-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il se leva d'un bond et grogna un simple « pardon » avant de s'échapper vers la sortie de la salle commune. Un lourd silence suivi le départ précipité du griffondor. Tous les serpentards évitaient soigneusement le regard du prince des serpents. Seul Ginny observait, silencieuse, Malfoy perdu dans se pensées. Le jeune homme blond semblait totalement décontenancé, troublé serait le mot juste. Jamais auparavant Ginny n'avait pu lire aussi facilement sur le visage du serpentard. Le regard gris plongea dans celui chocolat de la griffondor. Ses yeux se plissèrent quand il vit les lèvres purpurines de Ginny s'incurvait en un léger sourire.

- Va au diable, Weasley ! Cracha avec véhémence Draco avant de partir brusquement vers sa chambre.

La concernée haussa négligemment les épaules en réponse au regard interrogateur d'un Blaise Zabini de plus en plus dérouté.

Le claquement fracassant de la porte fit sursauter Pansy qui grimaça en pensant à l'humeur dans laquelle son meilleur ami devait se trouver. Qu'était-il passé par la tête de Potter ?

- Bon, eh bien, il s'avérerait que le jeu est fini. Enonça nonchalamment Nott en s'étirant.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A quelques couloirs de là, se trouvait Harry Potter. Ce dernier se tenait devant une des immenses fenêtres du château. Il observait silencieusement le parc de Poudlard plongé dans l'obscurité. La posture tendue du survivant laissait deviner l'état d'esprit du jeune sorcier. Ces pensées plutôt torturées pouvaient se décrire en une phrase assez simple.

« Putain, je suis vraiment trop con ! »

En effet, le sauveur du monde sorcier se fustigeait intensément.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour faire un truc aussi dingue et débile ? La réponse lui venait assez aisément. Il avait perdu la tête tout simplement.

Et toutes les excuses du monde qu'il était capable de se trouver en cet instant ne suffiraient pas pour le faire déculpabiliser. Il avait été tellement minable.

Putain, il n'avait pas embrassé Malfoy, il s'était carrément jeté sur lui !

Il était pitoyable, pathétique, ridicule, navrant… En bref, il était amoureux et il s'en mordait amèrement les doigts.

Et dire qu'il devait retourner chez les serpentards ! Il faudrait sûrement qu'il s'excuse auprès de Malfoy. A cette pensée, une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il remarqua qu'il n'était que 21h. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de rentrer tout de suite à la salle commune des serpentards. Malfoy avait beau avoir déboursé une coquette somme pour l'acheter pendant 3 jours, il n'allait pas rechigner s'il ne rentrait que vers 22h.

Ce n'était pas comme si le serpentard attendait son retour avec impatience. L'expression haineuse qui s'était imprimée sur le visage de Malfoy juste après son baiser lui revint en mémoire. Les épaules baissées, le griffondor reprit sa marche silencieuse dans les couloirs sombres.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un de calme.

Draco Malfoy était un jeune homme maîtrisé.

Draco Malfoy était une personne sereine qui gardait son sang-froid quelle que soit la situation.

Draco Malfoy aimait que le monde tourne à sa façon.

Draco Malfoy aimait que les gens se plient à ses opinions.

Draco Malfoy détestait être surpris.

Draco Malfoy détestait ne pas pouvoir contrôler les évènements.

Draco Malfoy détestait les personnes qui ne savaient pas se tenir décemment en public.

Draco Malfoy détestait les personnes qui privilégiaient l'action à la réflexion.

Draco Malfoy détestait les personnes impulsives et inconsidérées.

Draco Malfoy détestait les griffondors.

Et par-dessus tout, Draco Malfoy détestait la personne qui avait, semblait-il, été investi par Merlin lui-même pour représenter la totalité de ces défauts.

En bref, Draco Malfoy détestait Harry Potter plus que tout sur cette terre.

Depuis qu'il avait eu l'extrême mauvaise idée de participer à cette ridicule vente aux enchères, il perdait petit à petit tout ce qui le caractérisait. Et la seule cause à cette situation tout bonnement inconcevable résidait en une seule personne. Et cette personne était Potter.

Par Salazard, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour posséder l'un de ses minuscules retourneurs de temps afin de revenir 24 h en arrière !

Le serpentard, qui faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre de préfet depuis maintenant une heure afin de tenter d'endiguer la rage qui l'habitait, poussa un juron fort peu élégant pour un Malfoy. Il se passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux clairs pour repousser quelques mèches importunes et grimaça en réalisant qu'il restait encore 48h avant que ce jeu stupide ne cesse.

Le bruit de la lourde porte de sa chambre de préfet s'ouvrant le fit sursauter. Il eut juste le temps de se recomposer une expression neutre avant de croiser le regard émeraude de Potter.

Ce dernier baissa immédiatement les yeux tout en rougissant. La lâcheté peu habituelle du griffondor plus que la tension qui le bouffait depuis maintenant une bonne heure lui fit perdre la tête. Il s'approcha brusquement de Potter en n'ayant dans la tête qu'une seule envie: se venger de l'affront qu'il lui avait fait devant tous ses amis.

Il empoigna fermement le pull du griffondor et le cogna durement contre le chambranle de la porte.

Harry laissa échapper un cri et releva ses yeux troublés sur le visage transfiguré par la rage de Malfoy. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu si en colère, cette vision du serpentard habituellement si maître de lui le fit bander instantanément. Il n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion d'être choqué par la réaction totalement incongrue de son anatomie car un violent coup de poing à l'estomac le fit se plier en deux. La douleur le fit gémir et il dut se concentrer pour ne pas tomber à genoux.

Qui aurait cru que Malfoy était capable de frapper aussi fort ? Pas lui en tout cas…

Pourtant, Malfoy n'avait pas l'air satisfait de l'état d'Harry, il le redressa brutalement.

- ça fait mal, hein Potter ? Siffla la voix haineuse du serpentard.

Le griffondor se força à affronter le regard anthracite de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se crispa en avisant l'expression haineuse de Malfoy. Il banda ses muscles, prêt à recevoir un nouveau coup de poing.

Ce furent les lèvres voraces et brûlantes du serpentard écrasant les siennes qui lui firent ouvrir les yeux, il n'avait même pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire ni pourquoi il le faisait ou même qu'elle avait été la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ça, mais ce qu'il savait ce que jamais encore il n'avait autant aimé embrasser quelqu'un.

Et pourtant, Potter ne bougeait pas, ses lèvres restaient figées tout comme son corps qui était emprisonné entre lui et le mur. Cette constatation le mis encore plus en colère.

Potter n'avait pas hésité tout à l'heure ! Le serpentard mordit avec rage dans les lèvres inertes du griffondor qui laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé. Sa langue s'engouffra dans la bouche de Potter forçant le passage. Alors seulement, le griffondor réagit, ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux blonds et sa langue se mêla à celle du serpentard.

Le souffle erratique de Potter se mêlait au sien et par morgane, il n'avait jamais embrassé ou été embrassé de cette manière. C'était brûlant, c'était passionnel, c'était comme un ouragan qui emporte tout sur son passage et ne laisse qu'un désordre des plus chaotiques derrière lui. C'était Potter et rien que ce nom voulait tout dire. Leurs langues se mêlaient, s'affrontaient. C'était un combat plus qu'un moment intime : aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulait laisser l'avantage à l'autre. Il fallait mordre, lécher, embrasser le plus fort, le plus durement, le plus passionnément possible.

Tous les membres du serpentard semblaient engourdis, et la brume cotonneuse avait repris place dans son cerveau. Seul son entrejambe, dure comme jamais, pulsait au rythme de sa respiration heurtée. Il eut un gémissement sourd lorsque les lèvres de Potter quittèrent sa bouche pour se poser sur la peau devenue hyper sensible de son cou. En cet instant, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : les dents de Potter qui le mordaient et lui donnaient envie de gémir de manière pitoyable, la langue brûlante de Potter qui lui faisait oublier jusqu'à son propre nom ou encore les lèvres humides de Potter qui suçaient avec passion son cou et qui lui envoyaient des décharges dans son entrejambe tendue.

Draco sursauta brusquement quand il sentit les mains du griffondor lui empoigner les fesses d'une manière tout bonnement inconvenante. Son érection durcit encore plus, si cela était possible et un gémissement rauque lui échappa. Ce fut ce son si indécent qui le fit revenir sur terre. Il s'éloigna soudainement du corps de Potter le souffle court et le cœur cognant douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux embués par le plaisir pour découvrir Malfoy à quelques pas de lui, plus beau que jamais. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses lèvres rougies et gonflées, son torse se levait de manière anarchique. Mais ce qui fit déglutir Harry furent les yeux du serpentard. Comment Malfoy pouvait avoir des yeux aussi expressifs en cet instant lui qui se faisait toujours un devoir d'être le plus froid et flegmatique possible. Les deux prunelles orageuses qui le dévisageaient laissaient entrevoir tout le désir et la passion que ressentait Malfoy en cet instant.

« Et c'est toi qu'il regarde comme ça! » commenta une petite voix émerveillée dans sa tête.

Les jambes d'Harry tremblèrent et il eut pendant un instant le besoin irrépressible de se tenir au mur derrière lui pour ne pas flancher. Il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres et dut fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Le goût de Malfoy bouleversait ses sens et son érection brouillait le reste de sa lucidité. Pourtant, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Harry avait déjà embrassé et malgré cela, jamais il n'avait ressenti cet embrasement. Pour personne ! Malfoy n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ressentir ça aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas juste, il savait qu'il était foutu depuis le jour où il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas seulement de la haine qu'il ressentait pour le serpentard. Mais là, son corps lui chantait une toute autre histoire : il était condamné ! Condamné à être dépendant d'un petit con imbu de sa personne, arrogant et horripilant. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que son cœur est un fonctionnement aussi incompréhensible ?

Le jeune homme brun inspira profondément avant de rouvrir les yeux. Malfoy le fixait toujours de la même façon que quelques secondes auparavant. Et ce constat n'aidait en rien le griffondor pour rationnalisait la situation.

Il observa avec plus d'attention les prunelles troublées du serpentard dans une futile tentative de se calmer.

Il y avait également de la peur dans les yeux anthracite et c'est cette peur plus que tous les autres sentiments que semblaient posséder Malfoy qui l'interpella. L'homme qu'il aimait venait de l'embrasser comme il n'aurait jamais cru possible et celui-ci semblait statufié dans sa terreur. Et alors qu'il pensait que son esprit ne puisse pas être plus troublé, savoir que Draco Malfoy – l'homme le plus détaché, impassible et froid de toute l'Angleterre – était dans l'incapacité de bouger ou de parler le mettait dans un état proche de la folie. Il ne comprenait pas cette peur mais il savait mieux que quiconque que si Malfoy ressentait un dizième de la confusion et du désir dans lesquels étaient plongés Harry alors il pouvait être terrifié.

- Malfoy, commença Harry dans un souffle.

Le serpentard sursauta violemment avant de détourner rapidement le regard tout en se passant une main tremblante dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Par Salazar, Potter n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des yeux pareils. Ses prunelles étaient d'un vert indéfinissable bordé de cils noirs et en cet instant il n'était pas capable d'affronter ce regard si intense et pénétrant. Il ne savait plus où il en était, ni même qui il était, parce que Draco Malfoy n'aurait jamais embrassé une autre personne à en perdre la tête. Et surtout pas une personne se nommant Harry Potter ! C'est pourquoi il se devait de reprendre le dessus, de redevenir lui-même et de s'éloigner de la source de ses problèmes pour réfléchir.

- Ce qui vient de se passer ne doit plus jamais se reproduire Potter. Siffla la voix basse du blond.

Le griffondor eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle accompagnée d'un seau d'eau glacé. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit Malfoy se retourner et partir d'un pas raide vers la salle de bain. Le claquement sec de la porte le fit se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même. Harry se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, les mains tremblantes. Alors, c'était donc ça ? C'était ça que l'on ressentait quand on avait le cœur brisé ?

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :D.


End file.
